


It's All James Potters' Fault

by MadamsKK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rating May Change, Romance, Shit Tags are Shit, Time Travel, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Melody walk through a familiar forest into an unfamiliar wood, then into unfamiliar arms. What happens when they meet the Marauders? Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I know what happens, haha. Well, unlike my usual one chapter smut, this is a chapter fic that has *gasp* plot!! And maybe porn, we'll see. But definitely a lot of feels.  
> Warning: Cussing.  
> This fic is also posted on Fanfiction.net.

"Oh shut up." I say, nudging my friend. She narrowly avoids smacking into a tree, and veers back onto the rocky back road just in time.  
"Look, all I'm saying is he totally likes you." Melody replies.  
I roll my eyes, but smile. It's awful, but it feels nice to be liked, even if for the wrong reasons, even if I don't feel the same. "Well, what about you and hoodie-guy?"  
Mel gives me an innocent look. "What do you mean?"  
I think she may not actually know. "He sends you weird glances all class period, what do you think?"  
We sound like such teenage girls, but who can blame us, really? One, we are teenage girls, and two, our third friend, Alex, has four guys pining after her for sophomore homecoming. She's more outgoing than us, talks more, smiles more, laughs more, and she's so pretty. Most days, Mel and I wouldn't even mention boys, but today we feel the need to be flattered and desired.  
"Oh but Lacey, what about Tod?"  
"Eh, he's more your type. He isn't-"  
"Smart enough?" She finishes for me. "Really Lace, he is a highschooler. What do you want, a headboy?" I laugh at her use of Harry Potter slang.  
"I will accept nothing less!" I say, mock high-and-mighty. "You want a rebel." I wink at her and she blushes.  
"Maaaaybe." We laugh because it's true. "But only the fictional kind." She smiles.  
"Only the fictional kind." I echo. "Why are fake guys so much better?" I ask. We never find an answer. We pass her cousin's house, as she lives close to most of her family in a back-woods part of Mississippi. The woods aren't so dense in this part of the trail, but soon it becomes darker and shade crosses our path in a distinct line.  
There's a rustle to our left. Mel looks at the woods surrounding us; I follow her gaze, and nothing is there. But something feels off none the less.  
"Mel? I don't remember this part of the woods." Her dog clings close to us. That's funny, he usually runs around all the time.  
"Maybe we haven't been this way in a while?" She suggests. But that's only trying to make us feel better: We walk this exact trail all the time.  
Her dog, Jake, suddenly darts ahead, barking loudly. We stop, look at each other, then take off after him. He turns at a familiar part.  
"Mel! That looks like the way to Gary's house! Hurry up!" We run faster, encouraged by the prospect of her uncles house and getting back to the main path. Although, she's a bit shorter, so I have to slow down at her behest.  
Jake rounds the corner, and we loose sight of him. Suddenly, the forest turns near black. Owls hoot, and I hear a yowl in the distance.  
"Lacey...?" Mel sounds scared. I give her a reassuring smile, but I'm worried as well. What is going on?  
We round the bend, and the new path looks like the woods Belle's dad chose at the start of Beauty and the Beast, but darker. I hear a strange noise, like something being hit sharply with a soaking sack of cloth.  
I turn as I speak. "Maybe we should just go back..." But when I look in the direction we came, it is the exact same.  
"Jake!?" Melody calls just behind me. "I can't see him." Her voice edges on hysteria.  
A small flash of light. I turn towards it, full night now, and see a lamppost. A lamppost? What's something like that doing here? I hear a growl, and yelp, flipping around. Nothing is behind me but empty trail. Mel and I huddle closer, back to back.  
"Lacey where are we?" She whispers.  
"I don't know."  
Her hand jerks down, surprising me, but she's only tapping her pockets. "Shit, I left my phone on my bed."  
A light bulb goes off, and I reach for my own pocket. Sure enough, a long flat lump is there. I pull out my phone with a fist pump of joy, and Mel sighs, relieved.  
"Call my mom, she can come find us with GPS. Wait why do you look like that?" Her honey eyes go wide.  
"No signal." I wince, shutting my grey ones. I open messenger anyway, and see that I have just a tiny tiny sliver of connection. Not enough to do much.  
"Mel?" I have to face our fear.  
"Yeah?"  
"...I don't think we're near your house anymore. I don't even think we're in the same time period."  
Her eyes say she was scared of that as well. Jake never would have disappeared on us....unless something prevented it from coming back. Which I really don't want to think about.  
I begin a message to Alex.  
"Alex, I don't have much time. I'm with Mel, and I think we are in trouble. We were walking outside her place in the woods and something changed. We aren't...there, anymore, I guess is the way to put it. I know, I'm not sure this makes sense myself. I don't know what's going on or when we'll be back. Tell everyone we love them, and if we somehow don't make it back...have good lives. Don't miss us too much, haha. Have fun at the party  
Love always"  
I hit send, and by some miracle, the message makes it through before I have no connection at all. I show it to Mel, and I can't read her expression to know for sure, but I'd guess she's feeling as hopeless as I am right now.  
Then, we both freeze. Theres a louder howl in the distance, and a strange chattering that sounds like bones clacking together. Then another damp noise, closer, followed by several more. There's a crashing noise through the dense foliage off the beaten path, headed toward us, and I try to drag her out of the way when I snap out of it. But before I can, three figures pop out of nowhere and knock her off her feet. I somehow dodge them. We're too terrified to scream. Then the three lean up, get untangled amidst a chorus of 'owww' and 'fuck it that was my leg', and rise. It's...three boys?  
Sure enough, the three brush dust off, and one helps Melody up when he notices her. "Oh, dreadfully sorry about that love, didn't see you there." He smiles, and Mel melts at his dark grey eyes and black hair. Another asks her if she is hurt, but she's too shocked to speak. This one has square glasses and messier black locks, like he had just come from a wind tunnel.  
"Uh, guys? Aren't you forgetting something?" The third says, elbowing his friends. He has brown hair, with grey stripes, and a very attractive face. His shirt is way too big, but he doesn't seem the kind to care.  
"Oh, right then." Glasses agrees, glancing nervously back the way they had come. He turns and notices me. "Uh would you two mind running?"  
"...Why, exactly?" I ask.  
"It's far better than the alternative, trust me." The brunette adds, and as I to prove his point, the zap-squish is incredibly near by.  
The trio whip around to the woods, and draw sticks from their pockets, brandishing them like weapons in a fluid motion, and step in front of Mel and I protectively.  
Grey-eyes nudges her with his back foot without looking behind him. "Go, go now, run!" His voice rises until he is nearly yelling, and we take a step finally but stop when a massive black spider jumps through the trees into the clearing.  
Mel screams, but I shove her just in time to avoid a second freak of nature pouncing on us from the other side.  
Brown hair swears loudly, and a bright light explodes from their wands. They move together, fighting the creatures back though the spiders are easily six feet tall. The first one hisses, jumping around and trying to get past their volley, and the other one tries to sneak behind them, where we cower. I can't help it, I want to cling to one of the boy's shoulders, but I stop myself in case it would throw them off.  
Glasses is smirking, and he trades a look with a devious looking grey-eyes and a determined brunette. They all shout words that seem so familiar, but I can't place them, too busy watching the second spiders fangs get dangerously close to grey-eyes. The two beasts freeze, though, and the three spin to us.  
"Go go go go go go!" Glasses shoves Mel lightly, and brunette pulls me along by my wrist.  
"Woah wait, what were those?!? And who are you?" I call.  
Brunette turns to me, smiling a shy smile, a gleam to his eyes. "We're the Marauders."  
Grey eyes glances at Mel. "You're in good hands."  
Mel and I share a look. Oh GOD. This isn't real, no way. These can't be.  
"Are you....are you three James, Sirius, and Remus?"  
James, glasses, almost trips in our mad dash through trees and briars. My legs feel like they are leaking blood, but I can't exactly stop. Unless I want to be spider food.  
Sirius looks back quizzically. "Now, how did you know that?"  
"Guess we have fans, Padfoot." James replies.  
"No, something is off. Crap, duck ginger!"  
I duck on reflex at Remus' command, and narrowly avoid a low-hanging branch.  
He continues."They don't have Hogwarts uniforms, and they know who we are. They aren't dressed right for Hogsmead either, which is the only thing for miles. Something is very wrong here."  
Sirius is about to speak when Mel trips, and he has to catch her. Good thing he did, because he ducked just a hair to do so, and a pile of sticky web flies over his head and splatters on the closest tree. She screams, and it combusts. The trio trade looks, but are distracted by Mel shouting : "Shit they're catching up to us!!"  
"James this is all your fault!" Remus chastises, sounding considerably less scared than I thought he should.  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know the shield wouldn't hold when we set their cave on fire?" James shrugs.  
My jaw pops open. Oh for fucks sake. Then Remus is pulling me again, and we all stumble at break-neck speed through the nearly pitch black wood. I think it may be the Forbidden Forest.  
Then, we see a gate. Our energy is renewed, and we dash for it, but a slop of something very gooey hits my foot, and I fall hard on my stomach when Remus tries to pull me forward.  
"Lacey!!" Mel shouts.  
"Take her on, James!" Sirius shouts, sliding next to Remus, who is kneeling by my legs. My ankle, maybe my foot, feels broken now, and pulling on the web hurts like hell, and I scream when he tries.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" he mutters under his breath, and I twist to see behind me. A spider breaks through onto the path, tackling Sirius.  
"Padfoot!" Remus screams. He slashes his wand in their direction, muttering words that make me shiver, and the spider catches on fire. It thrashes, running into trees, legs shriveling. Sirius clambers up, shaking his head and rubbing his bum.  
"Keep them off of us, Padfoot!!" Remus calls. Sirius nods, taking up a defensive stance toward the next attacker. Remus points his wand at the web holding me still, muttering things that don't seem to be working. Tears nearly prick my eyes. If anything happens to them I can't...come on, think Lace, think!  
I realize I'm wearing boots over my skinny jeans, and try to turn to get at the laces on my shoe, only to cry out in pain and slam a fist against the forest floor.  
"Remus! The shoe!" I shout at him over the sound of Sirius fighting the acromantulas. We lock eyes and he understands instantly, hands twisting at an odd angle to get at my boot laces. As soon as they're done, he tells me this will hurt, and pulls my leg sharply. I scream, but my foot slides free. Remus turns around, picking me up onto his back, hands under my knees.  
"Sirius!" He calls, turning to his friend. Sirius looks toward us, only to be hit by a web and pinned to a tree. James is suddenly running past, to Sirius's aid, and Remus jogs toward the gate. As soon as we pass it, he sets me down (a little too quickly, it hurt, but I understand) next to Mel. Then he dashes back into the forest.  
"Lace are you alright?!" She cries, examining me. I wave off her concern, claiming I'm fine. I'm so worried I don't care about my own injury. We wait in tense silence, then a cat runs into the forest too. We see a flash of light, hear acromantula shrieking, then silence. Soon, a lady in a tall flowing robe exits the forest, followed by our three saviors. Sirius is limping, and I hear Mel gasp. A spider limb edges behind them, about to strike, and I cry "Look out!" thrusting my finger at it. The leg is shredded before any of the wizards could turn. I look down at my hand. What was that?  
Mel rushes over to help James support Sirius. Remus wanders back to me, looking so tired I stop him when he reaches for me.  
"I can walk." My voice wavers with the intensity of all that happened. I get to my feet slowly, my good one first, and try to limp on the other. I gasp loudly, falling in a pile at his feet.  
He tuts at me. "Come on, don't refuse help you need." I slump, but when he turns his back to me and puts his hands out, I maneuver my arms around his neck, and he stands, hands under my knees again. We set off toward the hulking figure of Hogwarts in silence, the teacher leading our way. Gates clang ominously behind our group, and I flinch. I don't want to go back in there for a long long time.  
***  
The witch who saved us, we found out later, was McGonagall. She led us through enough hallways that I fell asleep on Remus.  
I don't wake until I'm slid onto a chair in what I soon realize is the headmasters office. I straighten my hair, brushing the leaves from my wrap-around French braid, pulling at the hems of my jeans until I notice the blood leaking from the cuts all over my legs. Well that was pointless. We must look so beaten up. Mel's black hair has a small bush in it, and her face has a couple scratches. Now that I think about it, my glasses have a few scratches too. I pull them off and sigh.  
James notices and pries them gently from my fingers. "Allow me." He says, too chipper for this situation, and mutters a spell that clears them right up. He scoots them on, hitting my ears, and I laugh and wrinkle my nose at him.  
McGonagall clears her throat. "Now, who might you be?"  
"Awe, Professor M, have you forgotten about your favorite troublemakers so quickly?" Sirius says, mock hurt, hand over his heart. Mel chuckles behind her hand.  
The witch shoots him a glare. "Mr. Black, I am clearly referring to the two girls whom you nearly killed this evening with your shenanigans."  
This shuts him up.  
"I am Lacey Pevensie."  
"Melody Winchester."  
"I see. And what, exactly, are two untrained witches doing in the Forbidden Forest?"  
I blink at her. "Pardon?"  
"Why have you two receive no training? You don't even have wands!" She says.  
I glance to Mel. Then, realizing I will have to tell our story, I inhale before launching in. "I... Well, we aren't from here. We aren't even from this time period. This is hard to explain, but we come from the future, I suppose? A time where this world is...books."  
Three of four magical beings the room laugh, but the Professor looks very serious. "I knew someday this would happen." She says worriedly. Shit. If McGonagall is worried, I have a feeling I should be pertrified.  
The Marauders stop laughing. "You aren't serious." James says.  
Remus groans. "James, you know the faulty spell you used earlier? The one we found and thought it didn't work?"  
Sirius facepalms, and James casts around for an excuse, only to gulp deeply under McGonagall's stare.  
"What is this, Mr. Potter?" She asks. Before he can answer, the door pops open, and a tall graying wizard in a ridiculous hat waltzes in. "Good evening, all."  
"Dumbledore, we have a problem." McGonagall starts. I can't hear what she says after, all l can hear is a ringing, and suddenly I can't get enough air, then my vision turns to greyscale. I see someone rush toward me, and the world tilts.  
I'm gone.


	2. Begin Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Melody get into some trouble; apparently, someone doesn't want them at Hogwarts. Who is doing this? Why the hell is the furniture moving? And what houses will they get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! Chapter two! I'm working on chapter three already, so if I keep it up I should have it up in a few days. No promises; last time i said that, i didnt update for 10 months.

I wake to a cold, wet cloth being swabbed across my forehead. My eyes scream at me, and my head goes on strike, but I manage to open my eyes anyway. The light hits my irises in a painful stab, making me want to shut them again.

I blink back the tears and take in my surroundings. I see white panels. That's it? What kind of room just has- oh. I'm lying on my back. My eyes flick lower, and I see I'm on an unassuming hospital bed. Standard issue white scratchy sheets cover my flesh. There are several more beds just like mine close by; few of them are occupied.

I glance to my left, and meet soft brown eyes. My own widen. I try to sit up, but my visitor pushes me back down gently.

"Easy there, lie still. Your body had a nasty bit of shock." Remus Lupin tells me.

I don't argue, as I can feel my nerves sting from abuse. "What happened? The last I remember, we were in the office." My voice is rough and dry, so bad it almost hurts me to hear.

"Shh, quiet Lace." To my other side is Mel, who presses a bottle of water to my lips. With their help, I sit up just enough to not choke as I hungrily gulp it down.

"You passed out cold: Blood loss hit you hard, combined with the aftershock and pain of your injury." Remus supplies.  I groan at the thought. Great, I missed the first time I'd meet Dumbledore because I fainted. I check my ankle by rolling it gently. No pain.

Mel noticed. "Yeah, the mediwitch fixed you right up. She nearly gave McGonagall an earful for not taking you straight here."

I don't want to see how that would've turned out. "Did she heal you both as well? And Sirius and James?" 

Mel nods "Yep! We're all fixed up. Sirius took a little longer than us, but he bore it well."

There is a silence that none of us are to eager to break. Until Remus does. "Uh, how did you know our names before, again? None of us have ever seen you before."

I'm about to answer when I'm cut off by the door opening at the far end of the room. We all turn. McGonagall is striding toward us, cloak billowing behind her.

"Are you feeling better, Pevensie?" She looks mildly concerned. I nod. "Good. Could I speak to the girls in private, Mr. Lupin?" she asks.

He rises from his seat. "Of course, professor. Melody, Lacey." He nods to each of us, but was that just me or did his eyes linger on mine? Remus is out the door before I can decide.

McGonagall sits in the vacant chair and continues. "Well, seems you two are going to be stuck here for a while."

"Dumbledore couldn't figure it out?" Mel is upset, judging by her tone.

"No, but, since you two are witches anyway, this is a good opportunity for you to be educated." McGonagall continues.

I blanch at her. "But... We aren't witches."

"My dear, how do you explain the powers you both displayed in the Forbidden Forest, then? I can only assume that for some reason, you're powers have lied in dormancy until exposed to magic." I blink. There really doesn't seem to be any other explanation.

Mel swallows, grabbing my hand. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

McGonagall hesitates, hands smoothing her robes. That is all the answer I need. This could be indefinite. I don't hear her actual answer, I'm to busy thinking of what Mel doesn't know. What I've kept from her.

"So, today, you two will be sorted and integrated into schedules and dormitories. Blending in is top priority. No one is to know of your true origins. Am I understood, ladies?"

This is a lot to take in, and will take a long time of getting used to. But, I'm prepared to put in the effort. "Yes ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." Mel echoes, with much less determination than I had.

McGonagall rises. "Good luck to you both. Welcome to Hogwarts."

***  
We are summoned by Dumbledore. Something doesn't seem right about the lady who leads us. I think she is the groundkeeper. She looks too nervous, too guilty.

Mel and I point out and laugh at several odd looking paintings, and one points back at us and shouts something in a language I don't know, but she seemed very insulted.

The halls are draped in deep purples and golden trimmings, dusty sidetables and oddly shaped clocks. It extends until we see an alcove, inside of which is a single frame. The edges have engraved grapes and vines in the bronze metal, and the picture is a redhaired girl who immediately looks surprised and curious, coming closer to me. Wait, it's a mirror!

 

I turn to the old lady and Mel, and the lady gives us a snaggle-toothed grin before rapping sharply on the glass. It shatters.

I gasp. "Oh dear, are you hurt?" I grab the ladies hand. Or, I try to, but she tuts at me and points at the split. Now, I see a room beyond.

An old wizard stands there, hair in a while silk bun atop a freckled head. His robes are black, and hands are so knarled they look painful. Then, I see his face. Dark brown eyes sunken back into his skull, hollowed cheeks, whispy strands of a face too old to bear a beard. He approaches the mirror, turns what must've been a latch on his side, and the entire wall spins until Mel and I are in the room with him.

I turn to look at the mirror, but all I see is gold and red wall paper.

"So, you two are from the future?" A strangely powerful voice echoes in the small room.

I look at the wizard again. "Yes, we come from the 2000s." I reply.

"Who are you?" Mel looks at him suspiciously.

He ignores her question. "Ah, then you are Lacey Pevensie and Melody Winchester." He enunciates slowly, as if English was a foreign language for him.

"Yes." Mel and I jinx. Something is very off about this place. I'm even more anxious than before, and I'm not sure we should be here.

"Does Dumbledore-"

"Hah, Dumbledore? He doesn't know what he is doing, young fool he is. He doesn't realize the full danger." I inadvertently take a step back.

"Full danger of what?" Mel asks, standing her ground.

Old brown eyes narrow at us. "You two know that James and Lily Potter are to die on October 31st, leaving their son. You also know that Sirius Black will spend several years in Azkaban and that Remus Lupin will wander, alone. You know that Peter Pettigrew will betray his friends and live for years with the Weasleys in his animagus form." He hisses at us, quite literally, but I am too shocked to move. We know.

We know /everything/.

We could change the entire outcome of the books. Lily and James and Sirius and Remus could all be happy. Harry could be raised by loving parents. He wouldn't go through half of the trauma he did. Dobby could live. So could Fred. We have to warn them! Mel and I have to tell everyone.

But...what if them knowing leads to Voldemort taking over? Weren't some of those things necessary? But how could I not know and just sit back and watch these things unfold?

I trade a look with Mel. We have to warn the marauders.

"You aren't warning anyone." We look back at the wizard. He has a wand out, spindly, twisted, pointed at us. "Obliviate."

***

I come too in an odd place, with a massive headache. There's a room covered in wallpaper with little cakes depictions on saucers, and periodic paintings of teacups. I sit up. I was lying on a couch for who knows how long, a strange pepto-bismol color.

"That's strange, last thing i remember is...." I see a fuzzy playback of running through a forest, holding someone's hand, and names. I hear names. Then fire, spiders, white tile. Brown and golden sets of eyes. A cracked mirror.

My migraine intensifies. Palming my forehead, I look across the room. The fire crackles weakly. There is a table with tea and scones on it, but I dare not touch it. Then I see a pile of black hair on a matching loveseat.

"Mel!" I whisper harshly. She stirrs, groaning. I hasten to her side. "Mel, come on, we have to get out of here as fast as we can."

"What?" She casts her gaze around, confused. "Why? Lace, what's the matter?"

"Shh, we're in a strange place and I don't know when we'll have another chance-" I break myself off in a scream, disbelieving. I must be out of my mind, there is no way. Did I just see a teacup painting /boil/?

Sure enough, the longer I stare, the more of them start bubbling. Then there's a scream of steam behind me, and I whip around to see a kettle picture, clearly done. Mel notices too and looks unearthly pale for her tan skin especially.  
The door bangs open."Are you alright? I heard screams-" a lady in a long black dress and pointed hat stops just inside the door, brandishing a twig. She looks so serious, almost severe, and the sight is so odd that I laugh. Mel is so lost she can't seem to react to anything.

The lady looks indignant, then suddenly saddened. "Ooh I was afraid this was what happened. Dearies, you may want to get comfortable, I have many things to tell you."

"Alright, ma'am." I answer, still stifling chuckles. She sits opposite Mel and I who now share a couch. The woman sighs long-sufferingly. "First, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall."

***

Mel was still silent for the most part as we followed this McGonagall lady. She told us we needed to be sorted; now, I have very little idea what that means, but she is explaining as we walk.

"Here at Hogwarts we have four Houses. Each child must be sorted into one of the four upon enrollment. This usually happens at eleven, but that doesn't matter. Each house is based on certain core personality traits: Hufflepuff for loyalty, Slytherin cunning, intellect is Ravenclaw, or brave Gryffindors."

I stare in shock as a little girl in a painting swings her legs and waves at me.

McGonagall continues "Now ths isn't to say that you can't have a brave Hufflepuff or a smart Griffindor, it simply reflects what a person values most or has the most of."

 

I look at Mel, silently looking at the dappled purple-gold carepet. I almost want to bet on what house she'll get, but Ive forgotten the names already. Gryffinclaw? Something about slithering? And a puff ball?

Mel looks back at me, lips stretching into a fake little smile before she goes back to her shoes. I look at McGonagall's back. "And, you say we have to do what to get sort-"

I am suddenly hit by a person barreling out of a side-hall. I almost fall and knock Mel over but instead the person just grabs my waist and slings ne upwards. I am face to face with glasses.

"Oh, hello there Lace!" a boy with green eyes and black hair says, then he is bumped into from behind.

"Oi Potter, why did you stop we have to move." the voice sounds very rushed, nearly breathless. The head it belongs to pops out from behind Glasses, black shaggy hair bouncing. 

"Hey, watch it yourself! I almost knocked a lady over!" Potter replies with a glare, then turns back to me and Mel. "I'm sorry, we are in a bit of a rush."

Another voice. "Padfoot, Prongs, what on earth- Oh, professor McGonagall!" 

I peek at this person, brunette and gangly. He is being very polite to the professor, whom the other two are just noticing.

An awkward laugh from Potter. "Oh uh hello Professor, we were hust leaving and-"

"Who on earth are you people?!" Mel cries, and I realize I still have my hand in James'. I blush and pull my fingers away as he glances at her, brows knitting. "Melody, what do you mean-"

The shaggy one interrupts lowly. "Uh James, we really really really need to get going-"

"Enough!" McGonagall says and everyone stills. She straightens her robes. "Now, if you three would please accompany me to Dumbledore's office, I will await the news of whatever you have gotten into this time."

Remus glares at James and puts his hands on his hips, and Sirius whacks him lightly, jostling square glasses.

"Way to go Prongs."

"I thought he was James?" I tell them, and James winks at me.

"Well, since you two apparently don't remember us, allow me to explain!" Sirius wraps Mel's hand around his forearm, and James does the same with mine. Remus follows between the two groups.

Sirius continues. "We are the Marauders. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew is around here somewhere, that rat."

Remus sends him a look. "Sirius." he chastises.

Sirius pats Mel's hand, and she is conpletely transfixed by him. "Sorry, sorry."

Remus looks at me, seems to be deep in thought, but says nothing. Odd.

Before I know it, we are at our destination. We are in a golden lit room, almost like spot lights, presumably some sort of office. But whenever I look for a source of light, it seems to switch sides. Useful. The carpet of the hall drops down to creeky-hard wood, and furniture that seems to be shifting around on its own. A lamp skitters across in front of my feet, and I have to drop James's arm to keep from tripping.

McGonagall turns to us. "Now, boys, I suppose you get to witness a sorting."

James's eyes light up. "Ill bet three of whatever you want that one of them is a Gryffindor."

Sirius laughs "Your on!" and they shake hands before Remus breaks them apart.

"Hey, betting is against the rules guys, do you want me to deduct House points?" the brunette sighs.

I try to sit on a stool, but it moves to the side and I almost topple off. Mel laughs.

"Remus you are in our House!" James cries.

"I am a prefect, what do you expect?"

Sirius mutters something and Remus hits him lightly, but McGonagall catches my attention, holding a dusty old hat like her own.

"What is that?" Mel asks.

I wrinkle my nose. "Needs cleaned."

"Oi, snarky, you should be nice to me. I'm the one sorting you."

Am I freaking seeing things? Or did that hat just talk to me. "Uhh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sentient."

The hat scoffs. "You first ginger, I have a good guess already."

Hands on my back usher me forwards, and I look back to see Sirius smile. "Go, you have to put it on."

I look at him like he is crazy, but stand next to McGonagall anyway. She lowers the hat on my head.

"Let's see....oh you're a special one aren't you...is that a Slytherin I see?"

The boys stop their bickering to boo and hiss, which gives me the distinct impression that I do not want to be a Slyther-whatsit.

"Oh alright, no Slytherin..you're brave, but that takes a backburner to...yep, you're definitely a Ravenclaw!"

I thought I heard the hat mutter "Snarky" again, but then it was Mel's turn and I was grabbed into a  group of Marauders.

"Ahhh we have another nerd! Isn't that great Remus?" James said.

Remus nodded, "Join the club."

"Congrats, I'll have to remember to steal your homework sometime." Sirius grinned, grey eyes flashing as he shook my hand once.

Renus rolled his eyes "Sirius you are not cheating off of this poor girl."

"Not yet Remus, I'll wait til she gets caught up."

James laughs until we hear a louder "Hufflepuff!" from Melody's direction. James and Sirius trade looks, giggle. I turn to her and hug her, "Wait, that's the loyal one right?"

She smiles, though it's strained. "Yeah. You nerd, you got the smart one didn't you."

"We are still surprised Remus didn't get Ravenclaw." Potter says, and Sirius nods his agreement.

McGonagall disappears into another room for a few moments and come back handing Mel and myself two parcels a piece. She tells us to go change in the room she just exited.

Upon entry, we find a million parcels just like ours on unpolished wooden shelves. There is a chandelier partially blocked by the maze of what look like re-purposed bookcases that twist at the top, and a cieling like shattered mosaic tile.

The door closes behind us. I drop to the feet-worn carpet and open my package.

Mel paces back and forth, rubbing her arms. "Are you not freaked out by any of this??"

"I think I've just sort of accepted all the weirdness at this point Mel. Not like we can get away." 

Mel huffs and her hands flail. "But look, we can probably make an escape after they fall asleep or something-"

"Mel come on, have you seen what these people do? That chandelier is fucking /floating/ for goodness's sake! If they want us here, we are stuck."

I rip into the tan-paper covered package and find a uniform: A nice black sweater vest with two blue stripes on the collar, a pleated grey skirt, a dark and pale blue stripped tie, a light blue button up blouse and knee high black socks. In the next, I find a pair of polished brown loafers and a long wizards robe.

"Wait don't I need a wand?" I say, and look up to find Melody looking at similar clothing with yellow accents instead of blue. She has a soft yellow v-neck sweater and the grey skirt has two thick yellow stripes at the bottom, and black converse. Her tie is yellow and black to go over the white buttonup.

She ignores me and stands up to dress, I follow her lead.

When we exit the storage room, I sort of want the marauders to notice our outfits. Compliment us or something. I figure Mel wants the same, we even found a mirror to made sure our hair looked alright. Me and her duck back into the doorway though when we hear voices.

The boys are being yelled at by a very flustered boy with long pale hair, and splotches of bright apple red on his skin. The same red in the clothes the marauders are wearing. But the boy is wearing green.

"Look what they did to me professor!! My father will not stand for such treatment of his heir-"

James snickers, then says in a high pitched voice, "Oh, look at me, I'm Lucius Malfoy and I get my dad to fight all my battles for me."

Sirius cackles and Remus smiles wickedly until the one in green-Lucius- turns and fixes James with a dark stare. "At least I have a decent father, Potter. Bet your mum doesn't even know who yours is."

Suddenly Remus had to press James's shoulders to the wall to get him to not go at Lucius' throat, and Sirius started forward in his stead.

"You have no fucking chance against me Malfoy, you better-" 

"Mister Black, contain yourself!"

Mel darted forward, in front of a very dangerous looking Sirius, itty-bitty next to the boys. "That was very uncalled for Lucy or whatever your name is!" She had her scold face on.

Lucius looked down his nose at her. "Oh, is that Mud-blood scum I smell?"

"What did you just call her?" I said, marching forward myself. I stepped in front of Mel.

"Mud blood." his condescending tone was starting to get under my skin, but I made myself remain calm. "You're one too aren't you, either that or a weaslette from the putrid hair."

I started talking before I realized. "So, if we are 'mud-bloods' what are you?"

I could feel questioning stares, and I was surprised McGonagall hadn't said much. These things are better resolved by teens sometimes anyway.

"I am a pure blood. I'm top of the food chain around here, you would do better to show some respect to a superior being."

"You? Top of the food chain? Don't make me laugh Malfoy." James spat. Sirius was too busy trying not to draw his twig - no, wand, it's a wand.

"I'm higher than you, Potter."

"If you're a pure blood," I start, "I would really hate to be one. I mean, look at your complection." Malfoy looked a ruffled at that. I continued. "In fact I probably hate all of you stupid purebloods, haughty asses. Seem pretty useless to me."

I heard an intake of breathe, and heavy silence for a second. Then the most horrible sound - Malfoy laughter. 

"Oh? You should stop hanging around with these filthy blood traitors then, they're pure in all but mental capacity." then in a swirl of robes, he left.

I turned to everyone else, and saw James look a bit hurt, and Sirius refusing to meet my gaze. "....you're pure bloods, aren't you." I was appalled at myself.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "It is almost curfew, so I say we just forget all of this. For now. Off to your dorms boys. Girls, you'll stay in a spare room tonight."

I looked down at my shoes, blush burning like my shame, and didn't look up until two people had left and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright." I looked up into the green eyes of Remus. He gave me a soft smile. "Just a sore topic with those two. I'll talk to them."

"...I didn't mean it, Remus. I jumped to a bad conclusion."

"I know. They'll be better tomorrow." Remus squeezed once, then walked away. He paused to shut the door behind him. "Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight" Mel and I chorused lamely. She looked like she wanted to go after them, and I did too.

"We should leave them alone tonight I guess." she sighed. I should have kept quiet around that Malfoy brat.

McGonagall stayed quiet for a moment, then smoothed her robes again. "Right then, girls follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will have excursions into the castle and nighttime shenanigans! Stay tuned! Please kudos, comment, or subscribe so I have the will to continue! Because even I think this is kinda a cool story sometimes. And I am my own harshest critic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one!! Comments (and kudos but comments more so) will encourage me to write chap 2, especially since I'm feeling procrastinatory. If that is a word.


End file.
